Winds of Rannoch
by KingN7
Summary: One shot occurring in the same universe as my other fic, Just Follow Your Heart. Shepard and Tali share a wonderful moment on Rannoch, and their feelings for each other are finally cemented.


Hello, this is KingN7. I decided while writing a chapter for my other fanfic to write this quick one-shot. I always felt Tali's romance was shorter than the others, and Shepard's involvement in the romance was pretty lacking, so I decided to create my own 'Extended Cut' of the scene with Shepard and Tali on Rannoch. (Ha, a joke! I'm so funny I make myself laugh) Hope you enjoy it, and please leave any reviews, or follow, rate, whatever. Also, Bioware owns Mass Effect, and this story is in the same universe as my other fic, Just Follow Your Heart!

Winds of Rannoch

Shepard and Tali were both sitting near the cliff's edge. The warm rays of Tikkun, Rannoch's Sun, were slowly rising on the horizon.

"Are you okay Tali? I know working with the Geth will be difficult." Shepard had, only moments ago, ended a nearly 300 year long war between the Geth and Quarians, and now Tali could build the home she had always dreamed of.

Tali looked towards Tikkun, and said "I'm not staying, I'm coming with you."

Shepard just looked down, then said, with obvious sadness, "I wasn't going to ask."

Tali seemed surprised, as he had asked on the Normandy before, and she asked, "Why not?"

Shepard looked at her with sorrow-filled eyes, and said determinately, "Because I respect you, damn it. Your whole life is the fleet, your greatest dream was to see Rannoch with your own eyes, I can't take that away from you."

Tali just looked at him playfully. "You think I'd rather stay here than be with you, because of some sense of duty? Shepard, I've given my whole life to the fleet. I watched friends die on Haestrom for the fleet. My father was killed because of his sense of duty to the fleet, and I was almost exiled because of it. Keelah, I surrendered my freedom for an Admiral position I didn't want, for the fleet. Whatever happens after this, I want to be with you, no matter where we are."

Shepard just smiled a faint smile, and returned playfully, "I bet you say that to every guy who gets you a home world."

"Only the cute ones."

"Ok, let's go make sure your home world stays safe."

"Shepard, when this is all over, when we know the galaxy is safe…"

"We could come back here and I could build you that house on the home world?"

Tali just shook her head with what could only be a huge smile on her face, "You've blown up more buildings than anyone I know, it would be interesting to see you try to build something."

Shepard smiled back as they both stood up, still looking at Tikkun. "You know I'd understand if you needed to stay."

Tali looked down, with what could only be described as glee radiating from her eyes. "I know Shepard, but I want to be with you, no matter what. Besides, looking at all this, this beautiful picture of hope and peace, only reminds of how much I've lost, and I'm not going to lose you."

Shepard put an arm around her and held her close. Tali leaned her head onto Shepard's shoulder and let out a small sigh. She then had an idea.

"It'll be years before we can live without our suits completely, but right now…" She said as she took her mask off of her face. She closed her eyes and felt the warm, gentle wind of Rannoch on her face. "… Right now I have this."

She stood there for a moment before adding "And the only one I can thank for this is you."

Shepard just smiled at her, and decided to try to lighten the mood. "I didn't do anything special."

Tali opened her eyes and turned her head, "Just shut up and kiss me you bosh'tet."

They both leaned into each other and their lips met. Their kiss was gentle, but the passion behind it was obvious. When their kiss had ended Tali leaned her forehead onto Shepard's forehead, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." She said with emotion few in the galaxy would ever feel. She had found the one who made her complete, the one she could love and know her love would be returned. Of course, as subtly as she could, she had put up this one final test. When she had said I love you earlier, Shepard had simply said Keelah Se'lai. She understood under the circumstances why he did, and she knew he loved her, but a small part of her mind wouldn't be satisfied until she heard it from his lips.

"Tali… I love you too." Tali felt tears of joy begin to fall from her eyes, and she once again locked lips with Shepard, but this time with far greater passion and intensity. The last doubtful part of her mind had been proven wrong, and nothing in the galaxy would ever take him from her now.

Shala'Raan, who had been speaking to the other Admirals via omnitool about their settlement plan, turned her head to notice Shepard and Tali sharing their passionate kiss. She turned away, smiling, and thought to herself. 'I should have known… No wonder she requested help from the Normandy. I'm proud of her, and I couldn't think of a better captain for her than the one who gave us our home world. Keelah, it's no wonder he defended her so vibrantly during her trial.' She continued to smile and began walking away, letting them have their moment for a bit longer.

Author's endnote: Was that not the most touching thing you've ever seen? Tali forever! :D Please review, give me Skittles, favorite, follow, etc., and stay tuned to my other story to see what happens next!


End file.
